Opening/Bolts and Blip
This how opening and Bolts and Blip goes in The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman. film opens with Bolts and Blip Bolts: Where are we going, Blip? Blip: We're going to play football with Thomas, Bolts. Bolts: Yeah. I think his friends would be there. Ryan F-Freeman: Hi, Bolts. Hey, Blip. Bolts: Hello, Ryan. Is Skyla with you and the others? Ryan F-Freeman: Yep. Matau T. Monkey: I'm so happy to see you, Blip. Blip: they walk onto the pitch Yeah, me too. Emmet: While you and Bolts play with our friends. Ryan and I will build the title with Lego bricks. and Ryan construct the film's title: The Rise of Dark Ryan F-Freeman Blip: Let's sing Friendship Games. Bolts: Ok. And that's a nice title you and Emmet built, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Bolts. Emmet: he kicks the ball The Friendship Games~ Mike (Total Drama): We've come this far and we aren't going back~ Wyldstyle and Contralto: No way~ Zoey (Total Drama): Prepare yourselves, cause we're on the attack~ Batman(The LEGO Movie) and Cody Fairbrother: Attack~ Duncan (Total Drama): No need to find us, we'll be tracking you down~ Scott (Total Drama): Right now~ Crash Bandicoot and Gandalf: And when we're finished, we're taking the crown~ Sierra (Total Drama): All the way, all the way~ Brian the Crocodile: To the Friendship Games~ Cameron (Total Drama): Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go~ Optimus Prime and Thomas: All the way, all the way~ Heather (Total Drama): To the Friendship Games~ Emmet and Princess Skyla: Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go~ Alejandro: We've studied hard and we're here to win~ Crash Bandicoot and Mario: Whoa-oh~ Vito: We're only tellin' ya once~ Mario(Glove and Boots) and Matau T. Monkey: Our magic comes from the inside out~ Svetlana (Total Drama): What you see's what you get~ Buck the Weasel, Garfield and Sir Daniel Fortesque: Don't you ever forget~ Manitoba Smith: All the way, all the way, all the way~ Ryan F-Freeman and Rigby: To the Friendship Games~ Blip: Na, na, na, na, na, oh Na, na, let's go~ Mordecai and Fafa the Groundhog: All the way, all the way, all the way~ Cupcake Slash and Bolts: To the Friendship Games~ Matau T. Monkey, Contralto and Wreck-It Ralph: Na, na, na, na, na, oh Na, na, let's go~ Drift: Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go~ Arcee and Strongarm: Na, na, na, na, na oh Na, na, let's go!~ Sideswipe and Bumblebee: Na, na, na, na, na, oh, Na, na, let's go~ Fixit: Goal!! Sideswipe: Boo-yah! Mario(Glove and Boots) Woo hoo! Ryan had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh! What is it now? his vision, He saw Kylo Ren and Kaos Ryan F-Freeman: I won't let you and Kylo Ren get away with this, Kaos. Dr. Blood: out Oh, really? Ryan F-Freeman: Dr. Blood? You're with them?? Dr. Blood: Indeed. To regain the Black Box, the one that can create anything that the user asks for. Ryan F-Freeman: The Black Box? Dr. Blood: Yes. I had to fight Blip for it once. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! But that thing you're talking about has no effect on me. Dr. Blood: You're a cyborg! Your plans aren't in the box, okay? Ryan F-Freeman:down on his body Oh. Thanks for reminding me. What else your plans are in? Dr. Blood: The Black Box contains every bit of data for every robot ever invented. And with it, I will create an army of robots to wipe the entire Earth out. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sorry, bub. That's not going to happen.his Keyblade Have at you three! Blip snaps him out of his vision before the fight can start however Ryan F-Freeman: Ow. Thank you, Blip. Blip: You're welcome. Matau T. Monkey: What vision did you see, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Kylo Ren, Kaos and Dr. Blood were in it. Crash Bandicoot: Kaos? Jessica Fairbrother: gasps My rival is with Dr. Blood? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. But I'll tell the rest later. Bolts: So, now that we're done playing football, who wants to tell stories? Crash Bandicoot: That's a great idea, Bolts. Mike (Total Drama): I'll go first. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Sci-Twi Right, Sci-Twi? Twilight 2: Actually, I prefer Twilight 2. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Thanks for telling me, Twilight 2. Mike's phone rings Mike (Total Drama): Hang on, friends. I got a call. his phone Hello? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, Mike.Sci-Twi You remember how you transform into Midnight Sparkle? Twilight 2: Yeah. My amulet. Mike (Total Drama): That was my mom. I was going to visit her today. So, I've gotta go right away. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me open a portal for you. a portal and Mike goes through it Goodbye, Mike. Twilight 2: Have a safe trip.Ryan I didn't know that you got magic, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I know. arrives in his homeworld Mike (Total Drama): sighs It's so good to be home. he gets punched out cold by a shadowy figure who looks just like him Evil Ryan: Sleep, Mike.Mal Nice job my best friend. Mal: It was nothing. Bertram T. Monkey: Now that Mike is knocked out, we should sing Under Our Spell. Evil Ryan: Ok. And then can we sing Be Prepared? Mal: Yes. Hit it! Evil Ryan: Ok. Bertram. Evil Anna. Get your pendants glowing.pendant glows orange Anna and Bertram's pendants glow blue and purple Evil Ryan: Get ready to love the song, Kylo Ren. song Under Our Spell starts playing Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Now that you're under our spell~ Blindsided by the beat~ Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ You didn't know that you fell~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Now you've fallen under our spell~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Evil Ryan: Listen to the sound of my voice~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh~ Evil Ryan: Captured in the web of my song~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Evil Ryan: Soon you'll all be singing along~ Evil Anna and Bertram T. Monkey: Oh, whoa, oh~ Evil Ryan, Bertram T. Monkey and Evil Anna: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our~ Evil Ryan: Spell~ laughter then coughs pats him Evil Ryan: Thanks, Mal. You do know that I cough like what General Grievous does. Mal: You're welcome. Right now, let's get Mike to Kylo Ren. Evil Ryan: Right, Mal, ol buddy. pick up Mike Evil Ryan: Wow, Mike is light. You know, Mal. At least you've got a pendant like me. Mal: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: But, What are you suppose to do, Mal? Posses Ryan's body and transform into a Midnight Sparkle version of him? Mal: chuckles Yes, Bertram. Cause, if I have my way, and I will, everybody loses. Evil Ryan: Let's sing Be Prepared from The Lion King. Mal: Great idea. But, can we leave until we get Mike to Kylo Ren? Evil Anna: Ok. Let's bring Mike to Kylo Ren. Meanwhile Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan